Por que você prefere ela?
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: Quando Tony e Pepper acham que finalmente estão sozinhos, é quando eles estão irrevogavelmente enganados. [Pós Homem de Ferro 3] Continuação de "Nada Bom"


Olá Ducklings! Eu simplesmente adorei escrever sobre Pepperony + Luke, e eu não consigo parar de imaginar esse dois com o garotinho que eu criei. Eu tenho outra one-shot já escrita, onde eu estarei incluindo a segunda filha do casal, Maria, porém eu não gostei do final, portanto eu ainda preciso finalizar. Porém, eu sonhei uma vez que o Luke "quase pegou os pais no flagra", e eu queria muito colocar isso no Word hahaha. Eu espero que vocês gostem. Essa one shot não segue ordem cronológica como as outras, já que nessa o Luke tem 5 anos. Estou pensando seriamente em colocar todas as one-shots Pepperony juntas ao invés de separadas, o que vocês acham?

Por favor, não se esqueçam de deixar uma escritora feliz ao deixar sua review! Boa leitura!

**Why do you prefer her?**

"Tony", Pepper gemeu enquanto Tony continuava a beijar fervorosamente seu pescoço. Ambos estavam abraçados feitos bichos preguiças no centro da cama, com o edredom cobrindo-os até a cabeça, a televisão ligada – passando um filme qualquer que Pepper não se importava em saber o nome – e obviamente, a porta do quarto fechado.

"É melhor...esperarmos", ela conseguiu dizer entre gemidos enquanto a mão direita de Tony trabalhava nos botões de sua blusa do pijama e a esquerda apertava sua bunda para aumentar o atrito entre suas virilhas.

"Não..." Tony respondeu contra a pele de seu pescoço num tom infantil; fazendo Pepper rir. A essa altura, ela já estava em cima dele, retirando a camisa que ele usava e descendo uma de suas mãos até seu pênis já ereto contra a calça de moletom.

A verdade era que ambos estavam eufóricos por finalmente estarem sozinhos no quarto. Sem interrupções, sem ligações, sem SHIELD, sem escândalos, e sem um certo menininho rodeando a casa.

Não que eles não amassem Luke. A mídia os denominava "pais corujas" desde o nascimento do primogênito, e não era à toa. Tony passava a maior parte do seu dia com o filho, ensinando tudo o que ele sabia para Luke, que desde sempre, era muito curioso em relação a tudo que o pai fazia. Pepper também tinha seus momentos. Apesar de trabalhar a maior parte do tempo, ela reservava o almoço em especial para o filho, e fazia questão de sempre brincar com ele logo que chegasse do trabalho; não se importando quão cansada estava, ela sempre tinha tempo para seu mini-Tony.

Eles passavam tanto tempo fazendo suas obrigações como pais e com o trabalho que quando finalmente conseguiam ficar juntos – e sozinhos – eles não pensavam em outra coisa a não ser dormir.

Aquela noite era uma exceção à regra. Pepper havia ficado a maior parte do dia trabalhando em casa por conta da febre de Luke, e por ser uma sexta, ela havia mandado Tony para todas as reuniões da empresa prometendo _recompensá-lo mais tarde_. Sem reclamar muito, o bilionário tinha ido a todas as reuniões com um enorme sorriso no rosto e contando as horas para a noite chegar.

Nem mesmo uma febre e dor de garganta derrubava o garoto. Luke passou a tarde escondendo o notebook da mãe para que ela jogasse videogame com ele, e como Pepper já estava cansada de responder tantos e-mails _fúteis_, ela se rendeu a _Super Mario Bros_.

Quando a noite havia chegado, Luke estava tão cansado que acabou dormindo mais cedo do que o habitual, dando a ela e Tony um pouco da privacidade que eles sentiam falta a quase três semanas.

"Eu acabei de colocá-lo para dormir, ele demora para pegar no sono", Pepper parou o trabalho com as mãos, trazendo-as até seu peito – onde o reator arc ficava antigamente – e olhou para a porta do quarto; como se ela esperasse por uma batida.

"Você está pensando no Luke enquanto fazemos sexo?" Tony abriu preguiçosamente os olhos para encará-la, arqueando uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso travesso, mostrando que ele estava se divertindo com a situação.

"Não estávamos fazendo sexo", ela revirou os olhos quando ele acrescentou um "ainda" no final da sua frase. "Se você tivesse trancado a porta, talvez eu não estaria preocupada do meu filho saber da onde vem os bebês antes da hora certa", ela o desafiou.

"Ugh", Tony resmungou, deslizando ambas as mãos pela coxa da Pepper até a panturrilha. "Eu estou confortável aqui, você poderia sair de cima de mim e trancar a porta", ele fez um biquinho tão fofo que Pepper não resistiu a rir.

"Acho que quem não tira as mãos de mim é você", ela baixou a cabeça para sussurrar em seu ouvido direito enquanto sua mão esquerda descia novamente até seu pênis ereto, dessa vez, pegando seu membro por debaixo da calça e fazendo Tony gemer baixinho.

"Você é má, muito má, Sra. Stark", ele deu um sorriso de menino, e se levantou, deitando-a na cama e ficando por cima dela.

"Aprendi com o mestre, Sr. Stark", ela respondeu vitoriosa quando o viu perder o controle e jogar todo o peso para cima dela. Quando ela desceu as mãos para ajuda-lo a se livrar da calça de moletom ela ouviu alguém chamá-la no corredor.

"Mamãe?"

Ambos pararam imediatamente com suas ações; olhando um nos olhos dos outro em choque. Pepper foi a primeira a se mexer, saindo debaixo de Tony e abotoando sua blusa. Tony se endireitou na cama e ficou com as pernas dobradas em cima da cama, com medo do edredom marcar sua ereção. Quando Pepper se sentou na cama, a porta do quarto se abriu pela metade, e um menininho vestindo um pijama do Homem de Ferro apareceu de relance.

"Mamãe?" Luke chamou choroso.

"Aqui, meu anjo", Pepper respondeu indo até a porta e pegando-o no colo. "JARVIS, luz", porém nem luz e nem a voz do mordomo da casa foi ouvida.

"JARVIS?" ela tentou de novo.

"Eu pedi para ele ligar a luz do corredor, mas ele não me ouviu também", Luke respondeu já com lágrimas nos olhos, aparentemente assustado com a escuridão. Pepper o abraçou mais forte e ligou manualmente a luz do quarto, deixando uma luz baixa e olhando interrogamente para Tony que lhe lançou um olhar inocente e um olhar culpado para Luke.

"O que foi?", Pepper perguntou ao seu menininho enquanto colocava a mão em sua testa para verificar a febre. Para o seu alívio, a febre havia abaixado.

"Eu quero beber água", ele respondeu baixinho, colocando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Pepper sorriu. Luke não iria nunca dizer em voz alta que ele estava com medo do escuro.

"Vamos beber água", ela disse enquanto Luke se contorcia para ser colocado novamente no chão, e quando Pepper o pôs no chão, ele correu imediatamente para o banheiro do quarto.

"E aparentemente, ele também queria usar o banheiro", Tony disse ironicamente depois de um momento, fazendo Pepper o encarar com um olhar assassino. "O que?", antes que Pepper pudesse fazer a pergunta crucial, Luke já estava de volta.

"Vai comigo, mamãe?", Luke perguntou no mesmo tempo que estendia a mão para pegar a da mãe.

"Por que você prefere ela?" Tony perguntou de maneira estranha; fazendo Pepper arquear uma sobrancelha para ele. "Por que não pode ser eu?" ele perguntou apontando com o dedo indicador para si mesmo. A expressão de Tony indicava total indignação, e esse era o motivo de Pepper encará-lo como se ele estivesse louco.

"Mas eu quero a mamãe", Luke respondeu sonolento e de maneira óbvia, não percebendo a expressão real do pai.

"Vou lembrar disso amanhã quando você me pedir para te levar ao zoológico", Tony respondeu fingindo estar com raiva. A verdade era que ele estava se divertindo com a reação de Pepper e Luke com sua pergunta. É lógico que ele não ligava para as preferências de Luke. Ele conhecia muito bem o filho. Não importava quantas vezes ele fizesse tudo o que Luke queria - os brinquedos que ele comprava fora de hora, as artes que ele acabava fazendo junto do filho, e até mesmo os brinquedos que ele construía para o filho, alegando que os dele era melhor do que qualquer outro – Luke sempre queria Pepper quando se tratava de mimo. Não era que Luke não o quisesse nessas outras, ele estava apenas se comportando como qualquer outra criança.

"Er... eu acho que quero mudar de opção", Luke murmurou assustado; retirando sua mão da de Pepper.

"E você ainda acredita no que seu pai diz?", Pepper perguntou a ele, pegando novamente sua mão e conduzindo-o para fora do quarto sem ao menos olhar para Tony. O gênio ficou olhando para a porta enquanto esperava o retorno das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida; um enorme sorriso de triunfo estampado em seu rosto.

* * *

Tony e Pepper estavam abraçados no centro da cama, com o edredom cobrindo-os até o ombro, a televisão ligada... e um menininho espremido entre eles. A cabeça de Luke estava deitada no ombro de Pepper enquanto seus pés estavam apoiados na barriga do pai – a imagem do conforto.

Ambos estavam pegando no sono à imagem dos _Simpsons_, quando Pepper de repente se lembrou de um acontecimento mais cedo daquela noite e se virou para Tony com uma expressão confusa.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"O que aconteceu com JARVIS?"

Tony demorou um momento para responder antes de respirar fundo e dizer:

"Eu... deixei ele no mudo"

Pepper nada respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a prestar a atenção da televisão. Ela tinha que admitir, _fora_ uma boa ideia.

"Nós podíamos dizer a ele que o horário de consultoria..." Antes que Tony pudesse terminar a frase, Pepper já havia o cortado.

"Cale a boca, Anthony"

"Certo, Madame"


End file.
